


The King's Return

by Yomidark



Series: The King and his Retainer [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: I originally wanted them to go all the way, but I ran out of steam after the blow-job (Although, they certainly didn't, eheh)! I hope I'll be able to write a third part and maybe write the professor's reaction to the relationship.





	The King's Return

The palace was full of life. Dancing, laughing, people. Light came out from every window, giving the sensation that the sun was still high inside of the palace.

Dimitri thought everything was… almost too bright. He wasn’t displeased with it, but after such a long battle, he wanted nothing more to rest and to be with him.

The professor would understand, and take care of things. Dimitri could always rely on him.

_You are a King now, Dimitri. You should stop relying on him for everything. _He scolded himself, but he figured that at least for one last night, he could allow himself a bit of selfishness.

If he was going to be a King from now on, he was going to make the best of his last night as a Prince.

And he knew exactly where and with whom he wanted to be, he thought. He opened the door of room deep within the palace, in a distant, forgotten corridor barely even used by servants.

“Your Highness,” Dedue greeted him immediately, rising from from the chair he was sat on. Dimitri shut the door firmly behind himself. “No… Your Majesty,” Dedue corrected himself, bowing. He had only forgotten his position for a moment.

Dimitri sighed as he turned the key in the lock.

“I’m sorry to make you wait. Sylvain just wouldn’t leave me. He keep introducing me to girls, and…”

Dedue nodded. “There is no explain yourself, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

“… Have I… done something to displease you, Your Majesty?” Dedue asked, his expression unchanging.

“ ‘Your Majesty’? Really, Dedue?” he asked, both amused and bewildered, “I thought we had agreed to call each other by name. At least in private.”

“That’s…” Dedue paused for a moment, struggling for words. “That is correct, D-Di… Dimitri.” His face flushed.

Dimitri chuckled. “Good.” He stepped forward, into Dedue’s arms, their lips meeting.

“I missed you.” Dimitri whispered, clinging to the bigger man, pressing their foreheads together.

“We have not been apart for long… B-But I too missed your presence.” Dedue replied, clearly embarrassed.

“I wish I could keep you with me all the time.”

“You will, once this war is over. I will never leave your side, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri felt like correcting again, but instead decided to press him for another kiss.

“Is Your Majesty…. Are you… attended?” Dedue asked, between one kiss and another.

“No. Why do you think I asked you to wait for me here? Let’s go to bed.”

* * *

Their sex was always different. Dedue could be slow and sweet, but if Dimitri asked, he would gladly please him in harsh, hard ways. Or, if it pleased him, a mixture of both.

“How do you want me?” Dimitri asked, as they lay naked in the bed, Dedue’s figure covering his, their cocks hard and rubbing together.

Dedue pulled away from him, as if Dimitri had asked him something extremely forbidden.

Dimitri smiled. “We always do what I want and you never voice your desires. I figured we need a change of pace… and besides, I would be a poor lover, if I never considered my partner’s feelings. “

“I… I am not quite, sure.” Dedue looked away, thinking, “I have always considered your desires mine.”

“Really? You’ve never thought about me doing something to you?”

“I…“ Dedue’s avoided his gaze. But Dimitri knew better.

“What is it?”

“I w-would like to know how it feels. To have you taste me. If it is as good for me as it is for you. If—“

“Alright, I get it.” He silenced him with a kiss. “You can incredibly shy and lewd at the same time, it’s incredible”

“Sit down. Or lie down, whichever you prefer.” Dimitri said, tapping on the other’s lips to push him away.

Dedue backed away and settled down on the bed.

“Thinking back, it’s weird that I’ve never done this to you, huh? You must consider me a poor lover.”

“That’s not true at all. I am at my happiest when I embrace you, Your Majesty.”

“_Dimitri_”

“My apologies. D-Dimitri.” Dedue, said, swallowing hard as he watched Dimitri crawl between his legs.

The blonde man chuckled. “What are you nervous about?”

“I’m a bit… embarrassed to receive such treatment from you, Your Majesty.”

“I am not your King,” Dimitri scolded him, “I’m your lover.” Then he pressed his head forward, his lips clashing against the other’s girth.

Dedue couldn’t help but moan at the sudden contact.

Dimitri didn’t stop to comment, instead he licked his lips and pressed a kiss at the base.

Then, he kept moving. Another kiss. One of his hands reached out for of the other’s man cock, caressing his testicles.

“Dimitri…” Dedue said in a dry moan.

Another kiss. A trail of them, as his lips slowly made their way toward the top. Then, a quick stroke with his tongue, from the base to the top.

“I’m sorry if my form is… lacking. I am just imitating what you usually do to me. I had no idea it took so much effort.”

“No, this is… perfect. You are perfect.” Dedue said, his breath heavy.

Dimitri chuckled. “I should be the one to say that. Seriously, how do you put this thing inside of me?”

“That’s—” Dedue’s words were cut short as Dimitri’s lips wrapped around the tip of his erection. Slowly, he began to take the length into his mouth.

“I must apologise,” Dimitri said, surfacing from between Dedue’s legs, “I am… not confident in my ability to perform fellatio.” He paused, considering his words. “To put it simply, I have no experience whatsoever.”

Dedue’s lips curled upward. “I don’t mind,” he said, placing a hand on Dimitri’s head, his fingers lost in his long blonde hair.

“Well, I suppose everyone has to start somewhere. How were you always so good?”

“I just thought of ways I wanted to please you, Your Highness.”

“Typical.” Dimitri shook his head, smiling, “let me try to repay you, then.”

He lowered his lips once more, around the tip of the cock, sucking the pink gland. Then, he slowly went lower, taking more of it, moving his tongue around it in the way Dedue’s had done many times for him.

“Ah, Dimitri…” Dedue closed his eyes, focusing on the heat around his girth and the lush hair in his hand.

Even if Dimitri’s technique was clumsy, even if teeth accidentally scraped against his skin multiple times he didn’t care, the pleasure he felt by receiving such gift from his King could be only compared to the times he sheathed himself inside and Dimitri and the two of them became one.

“I… Uhm…” Dedue tried to talk, his mouth dry from the heat. Dimitri had found a good pace, slowly taking more of him into his mouth, using his tongue enthusiastically to make up for his technique.

“I feel like… No, surely…”

Then he remembered what he asked his King.

_‘I w-would like to know how it feels. To have you taste me.’_

His body shivered. He decided to let himself go. After all, right now they were not King and Vassal, but two lovers.

His hips began to rise, trying to bury deeper into Dimitri’s mouth, his fingers digging into the sheets. His entire body seemed to shiver.

“Ah- Dimitri-“ He called his name, completely abandoning any thought of restraint.

Dimtri was dutiful, true to his promise and desire to taste the other man. His mouth became thick with a mixture of semen and saliva. Clinging to the other man’s hips, he kept his mouth firm, letting him fill him.

After the tremors stopped, Dimitri slowly raised his head, his mouth open as he panted, Dedue’s seed beginning to drip to his chin.

“D-Dimitri.” Dedue felt overwhelmed. Despite everything they have done together, Dimitri always managed to make him feel like everything was just too perfect.

Dimitri slowly brought a finger to his chin, scooping up the escaping remnants onto his tongue.

“You are sweet.” He smiled, then swallowed. “I’d say it fits you.”

Dedue kissed him.

He didn’t care about anything else. He just needed to kiss him.

“Woah, calm down big guy.” Dimitri smiled, pushing him away, “let me breathe. And my lips were just on your cock.”

“I love you.”

“I love you t-“

Dedue interrupted him with another kiss. In this moment, he understood. He didn’t want just to serve this man. He wanted him. He wanted him to be his, forever.

“Dimitri, I… what I am about to say, it is completely out of line.”

“Nothing you could say-“

“Will you marry me?”

_Oh. _Dimitri felt like weightless. Like he was floating.

“I understand you still have your duties as a King. To pass on your blood and crest. I do not mind. But if, at least in private, when it’s just the two of us-“

“It’s odd,” Dimitri said. “I never even thought about it. “

“I expected it, and perhaps I was out of line—“

“You don’t understand, Dedue.” Dimitri smiled, “It’s odd that there was never any doubt in my mind. I… consider us already married. Am I wrong? Or did you think for one second you were going to spend the rest of your life with someone else? ”

“No.” Dedue answer almost mechanically, though his expression changed into one of surprise.

“I already told you, didn’t I? I intend to fight for our love, and against anyone who will oppose us.”

It was true. He had.

“With all of this said... ask me again.”

“You mean?”

“After the war. I want you to ask me again. Then I will answer you.”

Dedue smiled, understanding. “Yes. I think that would be for the best.”

Their hands touched, and their fingers entwined. “It’s a promise.”

“Now though-“ Dimitri’s hands left his, resting on his arms instead, “I believe the night is still young, my future husband.”

A new, darker shade of red appeared on Dedue’s cheeks. “Indeed it is.”

“Maybe you should show me… more of what our married life will be like?” Dimitri said suggestively, slowly letting himself fall on the bed.

Dedue smiled, joining him.

Everything was going to work out for them. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted them to go all the way, but I ran out of steam after the blow-job (Although, they certainly didn't, eheh)! I hope I'll be able to write a third part and maybe write the professor's reaction to the relationship.


End file.
